Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens
by Yume O'brien Hoechlin
Summary: Stiles n'a pas envie de dormir, alors il décide d'aller voir Derek en pleine nuit, pourquoi? Pour le faire chier, tout simplement, sauf que quelque chose d'inattendu l'attends.. Mais quoi? Stiles, ou le curieux de service sera fortement récompenser par 'sa curiosité'. RATING M Ouaaais ouais.


_Salut les ami(e)s, on se retrouve pour une toute nouvelle fiction intitulé : Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens. (OUAAAIS ENFIN ELLE PUBLIE UN LEMON CETTE FEIGNASSE!), alors oui, je vous avais promis un lemon STEREK (plus ou moins torride, à vous d'en jugez), navré, c'est un OS, oui, j'ai vraiment pas la foi de me lancer dans une fiction à chapitre, j'ai beau essayer, l'inspiration se barre pour trouver une autre idée de fiction, alors voilà, on en arrive là. x)_

_Voilà voilà~ _

_Disclamer : personnage, pas à moi, sauf la .. Catin.. *hem*_

_Paring : STEREEEEEK_

_Rating : M, bande de cochon !_

_Alors bonne lecture à vous, si vous n'aimez pas les fictions homosexuel/Cul , euuh.. CLIQUER SUR LA CROIX ROUUUGE en haut de la page, à droite :D (j'vous aides en plus, j'suis trop gentillee) ! x) ,et puis... Baaah... Bonne lecture à vous! _

_PS : Dédicace à ma bêta, Njut-Gadji, qui écrit des fictions juste magnifique (en plus j'suis sa bêta *-* *fière*) donc si vous voulez, allez lire ses fictions, vous ne serez pas déçu (EN PLUS C'EST QUE DU RATING M!)_.

* * *

Il était royalement dans la merde. Oui, dans la merde. Il courrait, toujours comme un dératé, il était essoufflé, encore une fois, sa curiosité l'avait emmené trop loin. Je vais vous expliquer.

Tout en jouant avec ses pouces, Stiles était assit sur son lit, son cerveau cogitait comme à son habitude dans tous les sens. Il s'ennuyait.. Non, ce n'était pas assez fort, en fait, il s'emmerdait vraiment. Il avait tout un tas de question qui perturbait son esprit, il était 23h, son père était venu plusieurs fois pour lui ordonner de dormir, mais bien évidement, Stiles n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et son mode ''adolescent, rebelle, de je-suis-pas-fatigué'' était actionner. Sans oublier le mode ''j'ai-envie-de-faire-chier-Derek-Hale-Le-Sourwolf ''. Il gigotait toujours ses pouces, et se leva en trombe de son lit. Il enfila ses baskets toutes déchirées, sachant que ''monsieur'' allait faire un tour en forêt, il n'allait pas risquer la vie de ses nouvelles ''all-star-à-100€'' (merci papa.). C'était vêtu d'un jean et de son éternel sweat rouge, que Stiles décida de faire le mur, enfin.. Plutôt.. ''la fenêtre''. Il plaça une panoplie d'oreiller sous sa couette, tout en criant.

« Bonne nuit Papa! »

Le sherif soupira de contentement, en lui criant la même chose. Un petit rictus satisfait se forma sur la bouche du vainqueur. Il sortit donc par la fenêtre, manquant de tomber lamentablement sur les fesses, glissant sur la terre encore humide, causé par la pluie de la nuit dernière. Il commença à marcher rapidement, muni de son téléphone/Lampe torche. La marche à pied, Stiles n'était pas contre, mais.. La nuit, dans les bois, en compagnie des loups garous, c'était pas trop son délire.. Mais prendre sa Jeep, sachant que son père pensait qu'il était coucher.. Mauvaise idée. Alors il marcha à travers la forêt.. Et savez-vous pourquoi? Pour aller... ''faire-chier-Derek'', et oui. Il avait réellement besoin de réponse à ses questions et pour cela, seul Derek pouvait l'aider. Enfin, encore fallait-il que celui-ci accepte de répondre à ses questions, et aussi qu'il puisse trouver cette satané baraque.

« On se croirait dans Slender mon dieu.. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est la pleine lune.. Youhou!.. »

Stiles commença à accélérer le pas, un bruit pas très net résonna pas très loin de lui.

« .. Oh meeen, non... »

Dans sa tête, une alarme se déclencha, lui criant de courir. Alors il exécuta l'ordre émit par son cerveau, et arriva enfin devant la grande maison qui était vraiment flippante. Il hésita longuement avant d'entrer, mais un bruit inquiétant le força à rentrer prestement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, vraiment aucun. Sauf un bruit.

« Heuu.. »

Stiles se gratta la tête, et aurait voulu s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Mais il voulait savoir quel était ce bruit.

« On dirait que Derek matte un porno » Pensa le brun, un tantinet moqueur. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, puis se dissipa rapidement. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus fort, des grognements, et des cris d'une fille assez dégueulasse emplissaient l'étage. Il monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, enfin, vu comment la fille gémissait, Derek ne risquait pas de l'entendre arriver. D'ailleurs, si c'était pas un porno.. Si c'était...

Le cœur de Stiles se serra inconsciemment, quelque chose en lui le blessa sans comprendre pourquoi. Il soupira, et préféra la première option. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ce qui se passait là-haut. Soit, Derek se masturbait, et cette image sera à jamais gravé dans le cerveau de l'hyperactif, soit... Stiles prit son courage à deux mains, et arriva au bout des escaliers. Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus assourdissant. Arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Derek, Stiles prit la poignée doucement en main, Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, et infiltra un œil sur le côté ouvert de celle-ci. Vision répugnante, dégoutante, écœurante. Stiles ouvra la porte d'un geste vif, et fixa les deux personnes. Si Stiles avait été un Alpha, ses yeux seraient devenu rouge vif.

« Non mais je rêve?! »

Derek se redressa, d'abord, une colère noir monta en lui, puis en regardant les yeux de Stiles, il comprit rapidement que celui-ci était dix fois plus énervé que lui. La gène prit place, et la jeune fille ramassa quelques billets qui étaient étalés sur le lit, et s'enfuit avec ses vêtements à la main, lançant un ''appel moi la prochaine fois''. Derek retira son preservatif, le jetant dans la poubelle situer à côté de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici STILES?! »

« D'abord, tu cris pas mon nom comme ça! Ensuite, Je fais ce que je veux! Et pour finir.. Tu te paye des Putes alors que je p.. Alors que .. Que... Et merde! T'es vraiment.. Aaaaarrrrh !»

Derek soupira.

« Stiles. »

« Quoi?! »

« La ferme. »

Stiles tourna en rond.

« Non, je l'a ferme pas put.. Bordel! »

Derek se pinça l'arrête de son nez, fronçant ses sourcils.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème l'hyperactif? »

« Mon problème?! Mon problème. Mon problème Derek?! Mon problèmeee! Il mio problemo!.. Mon pro.. »

Derek se leva et plaqua l'adolescent contre un mur.

« Tais-toi et répond bordel! »

Stiles avait sa bouche ouverte et ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il prit une grande respiration, et muni de son arrogance, il se permit de répondre.

« Le problème, c'est que ton phallus est plaqué contre moi.»

Derek grogna.

« Avoue, t'adore me plaquer contre des murs, ça t'excite hein. »

« Tu veux jouer à ça Stiles? T'es sûr? »

L'adolescent regretta amèrement ses paroles, il déglutit, quand une bouche remplit de croc se posa sur sa glotte, en la mordillant. Un soupire traitre de contentement s'évada de sa gorge, avec un Derek satisfait. Stiles le repoussa, en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Premièrement, tu viens tout juste de coucher avec une fille. Ensuite, je ne ferai ''CA'' qu'avec la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime à son tour. Pour finir... C'est pas parce que je suis un adolescent remplit d'hormones que je ne peux pas me défendre! »

« Alors premièrement, je sais pas si tu as constaté, mais c'est la pleine lune, et chez moi, ça se traduit en pulsion sexuelle, alors rien ne peut m'arrêter. Ensuite, je sais que tu m'aime, alors c'est déjà bien de faire ça avec la personne qu'on aime, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Et pour finir, tes hormones prendront vite le dessus, cherche pas..»

Stiles avait l'habitude des paroles tout à fait blessante de Derek, mais là, il c'était prit une énorme claque. Comment était-il au courant pour ses sentiments, alors que lui même n'était pas au courant, certes il ressentait quelque chose, mais de là a être un sentiment d'amour.. Et maintenant, il avait la certitude que Derek ne ressentait rien pour lui, et que la pleine lune était juste entrain de le faire devenir ''un chien en chaleur.''. Il déglutit.

« Va te faire Derek. »

Il s'approcha de la porte, quand une main puissante, l'éjecta sur le lit.

« Écoute moi bien Stiles, quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Je vais te prendre, car tu as fais fuir ma ''proie''. »

« VA TE FAIRE DEREK. Tu comprend pas quel mot?! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue?! »

« Essaye en chinois. »

« ''qù nǐ de ba''! Ahah! T'es dégouté hein! Et ouais, j'ai appris à peu prêt toute les langues MOI, maintenant retire tes sales pattes de mon corps!»

Derek explosa de rire.

« T'es vraiment... »

Le loup s'accroupit près de l'adolescent et l'embrassa, surprit, Stiles laissa un gémissement de protestation s'évader de sa bouche, pour devenir un gémissement d'envie, ses lèvres étaient tremblantes, froides, et humides, il faisait froid dehors, et ce n'était pas son sweat qui allait le protéger de quoi que ce soit. C'était son premier baiser, oui, son vrai premier baiser, et c'était tellement bon.. Derek plaça une main chaude sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescent, le laissant frémir. Cette peau était légèrement fraiche, il glissa sa main sur son torse, palpant les tétons durcit par l'excitation. Le corps de l'hyperactif se réchauffait peu à peu, quand une bosse dure et gênante se forma dans son jean, serrer dans ce bout de tissus. La respiration de Stiles devenait lourde et brûlante, accompagné de celle du loup qui était lui aussi débordant d'excitation.

« Derek.. Je.. Non, s'il te plait...»

La plainte de l'adolescent sonnait plutôt plus d'une façon positive que négative. Mais le loup se recula, fixant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

« Non quoi, Stiles? Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux. »

« Toi.. » L'adolescent se redressa, les joues rouges. « Je.. Non! Je voulais dire.. Je.. Je voulais dire : Moi, enfin, je veux que tu.. Arrête.. Enfin, non.. Euuh si! Mais .. »

Le cœur de Stiles battait à 100 à l'heure, confus, perdu. Derek plaça sa main sur la joue du dit hyperactif, et continua de le fixer.

« Derek.. Joue pas avec mes hormones.. C'est pas sympa, je veux pas offrir ma virginité tout simplement parce que t'es un putain de canon, qui ne pense qu'à se faire la première personne dans son champ de vision...»

Le loup déposa à nouveau un baiser sur les lèvres devenu brûlante et légèrement boursouflé de l'adolescent.

« Stiles. Je vais te poser une question, et en fonction de la réponse, je te laisserai partir, ou pas. »

« ... Vas-y.. »

Le cœur de l'adolescent palpitait maintenant à vive allure.

« Es-tu, oui ou non, amoureux de moi? »

Si le cœur de Stiles aurait pu battre encore plus vite, il l'aurait surement fait. L'hyperactif ne savait plus quoi dire, il était abasourdit.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça, alors que tu as osé me dire '' que je t'aimais'' et que en revanche, chez toi, ce n'était pas ''réciproque''?.. »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, j'ai dis : '' je sais que tu m'aime, alors c'est déjà bien de faire ça avec la personne qu'on aime, même si ce n'est pas réciproque''.Ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas Stiles, c'était une vision global de voir la chose. Répond moi maintenant. »

Oh mon dieu. Derek venait de lui annoncer clairement qu'il ne le détestait pas, et même qu'il l'appréciait. Son cœur, ses hormones, tout allait le mener au bord du gouffre, mais tant pis. Autant se jeter dans la gueule du ''loup''.

« .. Je crois que.. Enfin.. Je.. Oui... »

« Oui quoi? »

« Oui, oui... Oui vas-y oui-oui.. Avec ton gros ziz...Oups.. »

Sa connerie pouvait l'emmener loin, mais là..

« C'est une invitation Stiles Stilinski? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si tu me le demandait en chinois..»

Cet adolescent courrait à sa perte en jouant avec le feu, mais tant pis. Il en avait envie, et si Derek l'appréciait, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller, Stiles savait qu'il ne regretterai pas son action, au contraire, ce serait sa première fois, aussi belle et éphémère. Et pendant leur copulation, il aura au moins l'impression d'être aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant par l'objet de ses fantasmes.

« ... Comment on fait.. Entre.. Entre homme?.. »

« Tu crois que je m'y connais?! .. »

« Genre, moi.. Stiles Ge...Hem Stilinski, je vais être le premier ''mec'' de Derek Hale? Je suis flatté! »

« Ça va le puceau, n'en rajoute pas une couche! Genim. »

Stiles se redressa et se jeta sur Derek, qui tomba en arrière sur le lit. Prenant le dessus, il était maintenant a califourchon sur lui.

« Premièrement, Toi aussi t'es ''puceau'' dans ce domaine là! »

« .. Mais pas dans l'autre comparer à toi. » coupa Derek

« Laisse moi finir Sourwolf! Et ensuite, comment ça se fait que toi, tu puisse connaître mon vrai prénom ?! On est logiquement que 2 à le savoir! Mon père et moi! Même Scott n'est pas au courant!.. Enfin.. Normalement!»

« ... Disons que .. Quand je rencontre quelqu'un, je ne peux m'empêcher de fouiner sur sa vie privée, un peu comme toi. »

« .. Satané loup-garou fouineur ! T'es pire que moi! »

« Ça, je ne crois pas. Bon, sinon.. Ça ne serait pas mal de passer aux choses sérieuses, non? »

L'adolescent remarqua que le loup était nu. Depuis tout à l'heure, il...était...nu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer ça. Son visage était rouge. Ses mains étaient moites et palpaient ''involontairement'' le corps offert à lui.

« T'es vraiment un puceau à fond Stiles. »

Derek se redressa, Stiles était à présent assit sur lui. Le loup tendit ses lèvres en direction du cou tendu, léchant la peau, la mordillant, la suçotant, infligeant des rougeurs violacés sur cette peau blanche, Il retira le sweat, dévoilant la pâleur de ce corps parfaitement proportionné. Stiles se jeta à cœur ouvert sur la bouche de son conjoint, et c'est dans une danse endiablé que les deux langues se rencontrèrent, tendrement, d'abord amicalement, puis amoureusement et vigoureusement. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, offrant un cocktail plutôt brûlant sur leurs lèvres déjà enflammées. Derek retira le bouton du jean, le faisant sauter.

«.. Non Derek.. T'abuse là.. »

« Hmm, désolé. », ironie, quand tu nous tiens..

Sous les coups de reins frénétiques de Stiles, leurs érections se frôlaient, laissant quelque gémissement et grognement résonner dans la chambre. Une douce odeur suave s'installa au fur et à mesure. Le désir s'accentuait. Une main maladroite se posa sur le membre tendu du loup, qui, à ce contact ferma automatiquement ses yeux, bercé par les va et viens. Il plaqua sa tête contre le torse frêle de l'adolescent, qui bougeait sa main. Des frissons recouvraient la peau de Stiles, des frissons agréable. La main de Derek s'empara alors à son tour du sexe hissé, dresser en face du sien. Les deux jeunes hommes se masturbaient au même rythme. La douce mélodie du cœur palpitant de Stiles berçait le loup, un son agréable, tout simplement remplit d'amour. Derek releva sa tête pour embrasser l'adolescent, en le voyant, son cœur rata un énorme battement, Stiles avait les yeux clos, la tête à demis baisser, la bouche ouverte, laissant des petits gémissements s'enfuir, ses pommettes étaient rouges et il tremblait faiblement. Le loup, à cette vision, sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Son odeur enivra la pièce, une odeur familière, une odeur douce d'amande et de vanille. Cette odeur, Derek l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, Stiles l'attirait. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, cet adolescent qui aussi emmerdant qu'il soit, savait être touchant et appréciable. Son loup intérieur se mit à hurler. Hurler de passion et d'amour. Alors cette histoire de compagnon disait vrai, le jour ou tu rencontreras la bonne personne, ton loup hurlera.

« Stiles.. Je dois te dire quelque chose.. Mais écoute moi jusqu'au bout.. »

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Stiles releva sa tête promptement, complètement paniquer par le sérieux de Derek.

« ... Que.. Ok.. »

« On est bien d'accord, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais? »

L'excitation commençait à s'évader du corps de Stiles peu à peu.

« .. Bah.. Oui.. »

Le loup se mit à sourire.

« Laisse moi te mordre. Je dois te revendiquer avant de.. »

« Minute papillon! Je veux pas être un loup garou moi! »

Derek roula des yeux.

« Idiot! Ca ne te transformera pas, laisse moi te mordre, si tu m'aimes, fais moi confiance. »

Une certaine légende disait '' Avant de s'accoupler avec son compagnon, il faut le revendiquer, pour que l'amour perdure. Sans cette morsure, votre vie sera douloureuse, un amour incompris prendra place. Si votre compagnon est humain bien évidement. En revanche, s'il n'a aucune confiance en vous, laissez le, ne jamais s'accoupler avec une personne 'que vous prenez pour votre compagnon' sans cette confiance qui porte bien sûr la morsure, les plaisirs charnelle sans sentiment est permis.'' Pour Derek, c'était du charabia, mais ne jamais tenter le diable. Si Stiles ne lui faisait pas confiance, alors tant pis. Il s'arrêterait là.

« ... Ce sera douloureux?.. »

Mon dieu, cet être humain est une véritable chochotte.

« Tout au contraire.. » assura Derek.

L'adolescent tendit sa nuque, penchant sa tête sur le côté, son cœur cognait dans tout les sens. Le loup approcha ses crocs, et croqua en pleins dans le bas de la nuque, entre la base du cou et le début d'épaule. Une source de chaleur enflamma les deux corps, le désir était devenu cent fois plus intenses, une excitation délicieuse, les rendant ivres d'envie.

« Oh puuutain Derek.. »

Le loup retira ses crocs, léchant la plaie, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent.

« J'ai réaliser ton souhait.. Tu es à moi.. Comme je suis à toi.. »

« .. Tu.. Donc, tu m'aimes..? »

Derek soupira et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'adolescent.

« Je sais pas, peut-être.. Tss, tu crois vraiment que j'aurai fais ça avec la fille? »

Le cœur de Stiles était soulagé, mais pas son cerveau. Tant de question sans réponses... Ahh Derek.

«... Oh mon dieu.. Pourquoi je suis autant.. »

« Excité? C'est la morsure qui fait ça. »

Le cerveau de Stiles venait de se déconnecter pour de bon. Il bouillonnait intérieurement, ça peau été aussi chaude que celle du loup. Des frissons avait recouvert sa fine peau, dressant ses poils. Derek posa Stiles sur la tête de lit, lui écartant les jambes, il glissa une de ses mains le long du sexe tendu. Tout en approchant ses lèvres vers le fruit défendu, Derek déposa deux trois baisés par-ci par-là, à ce contact, Stiles se mit à gémir. Une de ses mains se logea dans ses cheveux, et l'autre s'accrochait au bout de tissus, le tirant vers lui. Stiles sursauta, il était monter au paradis au moment même où Derek ''goba'' son membre. Des va-et-viens baveux et brulant rendait Stiles fou. Sa main retenait fermement le drap, et il plaça sa main libre sur son visage, et sur sa bouche, mordillant son index. Ses yeux étaient fermer.

« Tu gémis comme une vraie gonzesse.»

Derek venait d'arrêter son ''entretien''.

« Non en fait.. Tu ressemble tout simplement à une gonzesse. »

Stiles respirait fortement. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, ses yeux divaguaient partout dans la salle. Derek tapota la bouche de l'adolescent avec deux doigts.

« Au lieu de préparé ton doigt, occupe toi d'eux. »

Stiles lécha avidement les deux doigts avec envie. Le loup passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il retira le reste de vêtement sur le corps de Stiles, les jetant dans la chambre. Pendant que Stiles continuait de sucer avec appétit les deux doigts, Derek se mit à lécher la cheville de l'adolescent, pour descendre sur le mollet, la cuisse, et enfin, son entrejambe. L'adolescent sursauta et un gémissement assez fort sortit de sa bouche. Derek retira ses doigts de la bouche de Stiles, pour enfin lui offrir un baiser charnel et sensuel. Le loup inséra premièrement un doigt, laissant une plainte sortir de la bouche de Stiles, une sensation désagréable brûla le creux de ses reins, un cri de douleur retentit au oreille de Derek qui ressortit son doigt directement.

« Stiles? »

L'adolescent ne répondait pas, il respirait fortement, et bruyamment.

« Stiles! STILES! »

Le loup releva la tête de Stiles, et l'adolescent reprit enfin conscience.

«... ? Stiles.. ? Ca.. Va? »

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui.

«.. Pour.. Pourquoi t'as arrêter? »

Derek resta perplexe à cette question.

« Tu te fiche de moi? Tu répondais plus quand je te parlais! Tu respirais comme un taré et ton cœur battait presque pas putain! »

Stiles resta bouche-bée.

« Sans dec? »

« Stiles.. Es-tu sur que tu m'aime?! »

La peur pouvait se lire sur le visage du loup, il aurait mordu une personne qui n'était pas fait pour lui? Il serait entrain de le détruire? Foutu légende de merde. Le loup paniquait, jamais Stiles ne l'avait vu ainsi.

« Derek.. »

« Stiles, on doit arrêter maintenant.. »

« Dereeeeeek..»

« Rentre chez toi, pars maintenant, dégage..»

« Ca suffit maintenant! »

Stiles étala le loup de tout son long, grimpa à califourchon sur lui, et s'empala tout seul sur le membre dresser du loup. Il se crispa sous la douleur, une fine trace de sang glissa sur le long du pénis.

« STILES?! »

Retenant fièrement ses larmes de douleur, le chevalier Stiles chevaucha le loup-garou tel un guerrier face à la bête du Gévaudan.. (OK Loïs..)

« Derek! Arrête tes délires de parano! Normalement, c'est moi qui devrait t'harceler pour arrêter, pas toi, le loup en chaleur! Alors tu ferme ta gueule, oui parce que tu as une gueule, t'es un loup et tu te laisse faire ! Merde putain ça fais un mal de chien!.. »

Stiles ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, le sang avait cesser de couler, il attendit que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal.

« Derek.. Je t'aime. Je dois te le dire en quelle langue cette fois..? »

Le cœur de Stiles était sincère, seul un cœur sincère pouvait battre de cette façon.

« ... Tu n'as rien à dire.. Le langage de ton cœur me suffit.. Désolé d'avoir agis comme ça.. »

Derek déposa un doux baisé sur les lèvres de son amant, tout en se redressant, Stiles laissa un gémissement s'évader, ses mouvements avait fait bouger le membre toujours tendu à l'intérieur de l'adolescent.

« S'il te plait Derek.. Bouge.. »

Le loup agrippa les hanches de Stiles et donna quelques coups de hanche doux et lent. Sous les mouvements, l'hyperactif se mit à bouger, s'empalant, laissant le plaisir lui brûler chaque neurones, le plaisir effacant la douleur. Tout en accélérant la cadence, Derek se mit à léché la gorge de l'adolescent, laissant des marques visibles, c'est à dire, de magnifique suçon.

« .. C'est.. De la triche.. »

Derek continuait ses mouvements.

« De..?»

L'adolescent plaqua ses deux mains sur le torse du loup.

« Toi.. Tu peux me marquer.. Pas moo..Aaaah! »

Derek venait de toucher un point sensible, la prostate de l'adolescent. Cette zone sensible rendit complètement Stiles ivre de désir.

« Oh mon dieuaaaahhhh! »

Une nouvelle fois.

« Arrête.. C'est de la torture..! »

Le loup portait se sourire légèrement sadique, mais à la fois attendrissant. Il fit basculer Stiles pour pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, et continua d'intensifier ses coups de reins. Stiles attrapa la nuque de Derek, l'enlaça avec ses doigts, cette étreinte se voulait possessive et amoureuse, et elle rendit le loup fou. Ses doigts brûlants caressant son échine lui procurait des sensations inconnu, il avait beau être un homme à femme, cet adolescent soit-disant vierge lui faisait tourner la tête. L'adolescent éjacula, salissant le torse musclé coller au sien.

« Merde.. Pard... Derek?! »

Le loup retourna l'adolescent sur le ventre, lui remontant les fesses, il n'était pas sortit une seul seconde de l'adolescent. Il se cambra, léchant le dos offert à lui. L'hyperactif gémissait de plus belle, les coups de reins de plus en plus puissant du loup allait le faire jouir une nouvelle fois.

« Dee.. Stop... Derek.. »

Le loup n'écoutait pas l'adolescent, et il le releva, le calant sur ses genoux, Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup, Derek mordit à nouveau l'adolescent qui jouit à nouveau. Le corps moite de Stiles était complètement épuisé, à bout de force, mais le loup n'en avait que faire et continua son petit manège.

Stiles se laissait faire, car au fond, il aimait ça, et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Au bout de 3heures fatigantes, Stiles se mit à jouir pour la 6ème fois. Cette satané pleine lune allait tuer l'humain d'épuisement. Le soleil montrait le bout de son nez, et Derek laissa sa semence (en énorme quantité) infiltrer le corps de l'adolescent, qui à ce contact encore inconnu, jouit une dernière fois. Derek s'affala sur le corps inerte de l'adolescent, il l'enroula dans ses bras.

« .. Excuse moi Stiles.. »

« Au moins.. J'oublierai jamais ma première fois hein.. »

Stiles se retourna, face à Derek et l'embrassa avidement, il nicha sa tête dans le cou de son loup adoré.

«... Ce sera pas la dernière fois hein..? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Stiles se mit à rire, et ne mit à peine 2 minutes à s'endormir.

C'est vers les coups de 17 heures que l'adolescent se réveilla, il avait dormit toute la journée, en même temps, il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et avait fais vraiment beaucoup de sport.

« .. Derek? »

Il n'était pas là, l'adolescent se redressa, il tenta de sortir du lit, quand une douleur percluse vint frapper son bas du dos.

« AAAAH putain ! »

La douleur était atroce, il vira au blanc tellement la douleur le gênait.

« DEREEEEEK! »

Le loup grimpa dans la chambre avec une mine resplendissante.

« On dirait que ça va pas fort mon p'tit Genim. »

« Naaaaan, je vais trop bien, c'est pas comme-ci hier, un loup-garou m'avait encu... Fais l'amour.»

« T'es vraiment vulgaire quand même. »

« Quand j'ai mal OUI! »

Derek tendit un cachet à l'adolescent.

« Boit ça, et arrête de te plaindre. »

Stiles bu d'une traite le cachet. Derek grimpa dans le lit et embrassa Stiles amoureusement.

« ... J'entends une voiture qui arrive.. Qu'est-ce que... »

Stiles se plaça devant la fenêtre tout en boitant.

« Voiture de poli.. PAPA?! »

Stiles se rhabilla rapidement, vola un baiser à son loup.

« On se voit plus tard, je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaime »

Derek se mit à exploser de rire.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Stiles se mit à courir comme un forcené, la douleur pendu à ses fesses, et rentra rapidement chez lui. Son père rentra lui aussi.

« Tu étais ou toi?! Je t'ai chercher partout! »

« Je suis sortis... Voir Scott! »

« J'ai été voir chez lui en premier, et tu n'y étais pas. Stiles, la vérité pour une fois! »

Stiles déglutit, et se mit à marcher, son père explosa de rire à la vue de son fils qui marchait comme un canard.

« Stiles! »

« J'ai voulu aller me promener, et voilà je suis tomber et voilà, je me suis endormi dans la forêt.. »

« ... Ouais ouais, on en reparlera Stiles, crois moi ! Aller file. »

Stiles grimpa dans sa chambre, s'étalant dans son lit.

« Ahhhlala. »

Il s'était mit à sourire béatement en repensant à son Derek-chéri-a-lui.

« A moi. »

Sa curiosité le mettait parfois dans la merde, mais grâce à elle, il était enfin avec Derek.

END

* * *

Alors vos impressions? Vous avez aimer?

Je me suis laisser emporter par la vague de sexe qui stagnait dans ma tête après avoir lu autant de fiction rating M, excusez moi, si vous n'avez pas aimer à cause de certain terme assez cru ou autre, mais j'suis comme ça moi, j'aime ce qui est.. HMM CHARAL.. *je GO me peeeeeeendre~...*

Gros bisous les moutmoutes, j'vous adores! :) (Oubliez pas la Review, ça fait toujours ziziiir!)

SEE YAA.


End file.
